Asulmagus
by NooShoak
Summary: Accidental magic is just that, but if a young wizard is pushed too hard, the results can get... messy. watch as Harry adapts to what his magic grants him, and forges a new path, breaking through the plots with have been weaved with azure wings. (Some mentions of abuse in first chapter. Evil!Dumbledore. Ron. Ginny, Molly Bashing. Powerful!Kaiju!Harry)
1. Chapter 1: Ashes

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest story! This idea simply popped into my head about a week and a half ago after a night on minimal sleep due to having a late night midterm followed by a morning midterm. In my oddly lucid state that morning, this idea came together, and I just started writing. Now, I need to say I've never written anything for Harry Potter or Godzilla, at least nothing I felt was good enough to post. In any case, I hope you enjoy this tale!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter of Godzilla series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Asulmagus

A Harry Potter/Godzilla Crossover Fanfic

Chapter 1: Ashes

Pain. That was all 9-year old Harry knew. It was only by the smallest margin that he was still conscious. Uncle Vernon had beaten him before, but this was especially bad. Harry had been accused of climbing school buildings, and he had no good explanation of how it had happened. One moment he was running from Dudley and his gang, the next, he felt the wind under him, and he was on the roof. The strangest thing was that it had felt… _right _somehow.

As he sat there, his wounds still bleeding, he heard the door to his cupboard under the stairs being flung open, and felt the blubbery hands of Uncle Vernon picking him up roughly. Harry braced his already broken body, and prepared for what he knew was coming. Vernon struck him again and again, while Petunia and Dudley watched. Petunia's eyes sparkling with sick glee while Dudley's were clouded with confusion. As Vernon continued to beat him, something within Harry changed.

While Wizards have been studying the magical core since the dawn of magic, there is still much that is unknown. One of these unknowns involves the concept of core collapse. While it is known that a Wizard under sufficient duress may lash out with accidental magic, even to the point of draining their cores, the exact collapse process can actually be split into events.

The first is Compression: the core shrinks into a denser state, retreating from damaged areas of the body and spirit.

The second is Overcharge: the now denser core begins to build up energy, far beyond its normal capacity.

The third is Rupture: the overcharged core cannot hold its energy for long, expelling it as a larger than average burst of accidental magic.

What happens next is highly variable, depending of the strength of the wizard and how severe the rupture from the core was. For low level to average wizards, they become Squibs. For those above average, the will die. Those who are strong explode with the power equivalent to small nuke. Those who are even stronger instead may go supernova. Those of arch-mage tier power can collapse into a miniature black hole, which quickly consumes itself… as well as a ten mile diameter (523.6 cubic mile) sphere around them.

Of course, all these scenarios fail to take into account anomalies: sudden occurrences of pure chaos which intake some of the energies involved, causing truly unpredictable outcomes, which can in fact include core rebound and metastability.

In the case of one young Wizard named Harry Potter, the events occurred as such. Harry, despite his young age and lack of training, and serious restrictions placed upon him, had an Arch-mage tier core. As such as his core collapsed, it quickly reached and surpassed the density of a neutron star. However, before it could become a singularity, chaos intervened. Elsewhere in reality, a nesting mother dragon wept over one of her eggs: it was cold, showing no signs of life. The spirit that would have been part of its child instead moved towards the next life.

However, fate had a different plan. A vortex of chaotic energies sucked it in, and pulled it into the maelstrom of energies surrounding Harry Potter. It merged into Harry's spirit, and the two became one. A moment later, the Rupture occurred, blasting Number 4 Privet Drive apart with the force of a small, surprisingly localized supernova. However, two living beings with the house survived the blast. One was Dudley Dursley, who was partially shielded by his rather large father, partially saved because fate knew he still deserved a fair chance.

The other who survived was Harry Potter, though he was no longer the same being as when this event began. You see, dragons are highly magical creatures. In ancient times, they were revered as some of the greatest wielders of mystical powers. As such, when the soul of a dragon merged with the soul Harry Potter, their respective powers combined… not additively, but rather exponentially. This occurred during a core collapse, so some of the resulting energy was output, but the majority was contained, as this new being's core rebounded and hit metastability.

Additionally, the output energies from Harry's temporarily unstable magical core included high energy radiation, which started an irreversible change to Harry's very being. While all this is true, those who saw the aftermath of this event would believe only young Dudley Dursley had survived, as Harry's magic not only destroyed his tormentors, but also gave him a way to leave. Among the ruins of Number 4 Privet Drive, something new had come into the world, which vanished to safety in a burst of light.

At the same time, events transpired elsewhere in the world. Underneath the streets of London, in a chamber full of glass orbs, one suddenly cracked and then shattered into dust. At Gringotts Bank, all the Potter Vaults went into lockdown, sealed until the last of the Potter family returned to the magical world. In an office within a castle in Scotland, several odd contraptions suddenly blazed brightly and then melted into slag. The Phoenix sitting upon a perch in the room saw this, and trilled happily: something new, something of great power had just come into the world, and those who threaten it should take care.

Monster Island, Somewhere in the Pacific (Coordinates redacted)

A certain _daikaiju_ felt a pulse of radiation run across its home, and stomped out of its cave to see what had caused it. On the beach there was a _kaiju_, one which he'd never seen before. Godzilla, the King of the Monsters looked over the one before him, noting it was still it the process of mutating. He understood that nothing could be done at this point but let the change run its course. The new _kaiju_ was changing rapidly, its skin becoming cobalt blue scales. Its singular head had a shape similar to Ghidora's or Manda's, however this creature seemed to be unrelated… too many limbs. It had two sets of legs, with the front shaped for grasping, as well as a pair of wings on its back. Eventually, its form settled, having grown to 50 meters from the tip of its snout to the end of its wickedly spiked tail. Its scent was of this world, telling him it was not alien invader. Another thing he could tell was this new _kaiju_ was a child, not yet fully grown. Godzilla hefted the creature before him, and moved it out of the tidal zone, so it could sleep of its change peacefully.

He sat back and watched the sea, waiting to see how this new _kaiju_ would react to his change.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! I wonder how Harry will react to what's happened to him. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

A/N: Alright, just wow. I didn't expect such a massive positive response to my story. I'm glad so many have enjoyed it so far, and hope I can keep to you expectations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Godzilla. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Home

Harry's Mindscape

Harry found himself standing on a grassy plain, surprisingly not injured. Behind him was a dense forest. In front of him there was a massive castle like something out of a storybook. This peaceful scene was disrupted by the arrival of something… other. It was a mass of shadows, which soon resolved into the figure of a pale-skinned man with red eyes and no nose. From the folds of this… thing's robes, it pulled out a wooden stick and pointed it at him.

"Avada Kedavra," said the noseless thing.

Harry watched as a jet of green light that shot from the stick. It streaked towards him, but then dissipated into nothing. However, hearing these words stirred something within him. Harry felt a strange energy coursing through him, and watched as the noseless thing seemed to shrink in size. Harry then realized it wasn't the noseless thing that was shrinking… no, as Harry looked around at the forest and castle, he realized he was _growing_! This continued until the noseless thing looked like nothing but an insect next to his massive claw. Wait… since when did he have claws? Harry reached down and picked up the noseless thing by the back of his robes, holding it before his face. Something about this thing enraged Harry, and he felt an energy building up in his chest. He swung his forepaw upwards, tossing the noseless thing into the skies. He focused and unleashed his pent up energy. From his maw, and stream of energies blasted forth, a beam of high energy radiation. Needless to say, the noseless thing never came back down. The creature that Harry Potter had become raised its head to the sky and roared in victory.

* * *

Monster Island

The _kaiju_ once know as Harry Potter awoke from its slumber, and immediately started wondering where he was. He saw the palm trees, the waves lapping against the shores. He heard the cries of gulls and other sea birds. He felt the sand beneath him, brushing against his scales… wait what? Harry got to his feet, noticing his bulk as he did so. He was _huge_! He headed over to a tide pool, and looked into the waters, seeing his reflection. What Harry saw staring back at him was a scaly, metallic blue creature which he could only describe as a dragon. He'd read about them in books which Dudley had tossed aside because he couldn't read words with more than one syllable without significant difficulty. Only two features which showed little change: his eyes, which, despite their slit pupils were still the emerald green as ever, and his scar. The scar which still marked his head was now outlined by a pattern in his scales. Harry wasn't really fearful or worried about his new form. In fact, he kind of liked it.

Still wondering how this was possible, Harry decided to take a better look around, and saw that the beach he was on was bordered by a ridgeline which separated it from the rest of this island. Harry moved over to it, and tried raising his massive body up onto its hind legs. He found he could to this without much difficulty, assuming he used his tail for balance. With this, he was able to look over the ridge easily. On the other side, he saw fairly flat area, with a waterfall and lake on one side, and what appeared to be a volcanic vent on the other.

"Well, I see you've finally woken up," said a voice.

Harry spun around, and saw a bipedal reptilian creature, a double line of spikes on its back which glowed faintly blue, and easily twice his size standing there. It looked like it could easily destroy him, but something within Harry mind told him he could trust this one.

"W-who are you?" asked Harry, slightly intimidated.

"I am Godzilla, the King of Monsters and all that," he said casually, "and this is Monster Island, my current home".

"I'm sorry for trespassing, sir," said Harry, "I'll be going now".

"Hold it right there, young one," said Godzilla, "I never said you had to leave. In fact it would be safer if you stayed here for now".

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"Because you are a newly forged _kaiju_, and a child as well," said Godzilla, "Those who claim themselves masters of this world, the humans, view us as nothing more than mindless beasts for the most part. They'd attack you on sight, and try either to kill or capture you".

"But I used to _be _human," said Harry.

"Really? Well, you obviously aren't any more," said Godzilla with a smile, "However, while I have no objections to your presence here, you still need to pass inspection by Mothra".

"Who?" asked Harry.

"A protector of this world, who exists for that specific purpose," said Godzilla, "You see, most of us are prehistoric creatures which survived into the modern day, only to get mutated into our current selves. Mothra's different. She's helped stop the world's destruction since before recorded history. Follow me".

Harry followed behind his new companion, who led him to a cavern entrance on the back of the island. Once there, Godzilla gestured for him to go inside. Harry did just that, and soon the gloom of the cave surrounded him. He felt like he was being watched, and called out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Harry.

"Who is this that comes before me?" said a voice, "Ah… the new arrival, seeking to become part of our family. You are quite the intriguing one, Harry James Potter".

Harry took a cautious step back as this voice spoke his full name… he'd not told it to any here.

"Um… yes," said Harry, "I don't know how I got here, or like this".

There was the sound of wings pushing the air aside, and Harry watched as some sort of enormous butterfly/moth landed on the outcrop ahead of him.

"Your power is great, and your continued existence, greater still," said Mothra, "one does not simply walk away from the words of death. Your pain caused by those cruel humans released a power from deep within you, which converted into the energy which fueled you transformation".

"What happens now?" asked Harry.

"That is up to you," said Mothra, "I see no issues with you living here on the island, learning how to wield the new abilities you've been granted and becoming part of our family. Such training on your part would benefit the world as a whole. Of course, no one is forcing you to stay here. You are free to leave if you so wish, to try and make your own way in the world. So, what do you say?"

Harry considered briefly. With his new form, he truly didn't have any place he could knowingly go. As such it wasn't a hard decision at all.

"I'll do it," said, Harry, "I want to live on the island".

"Excellent news," said Mothra, "you are free to go, I'd suggest coming up with a new name for yourself: 'Harry Potter' is not a name which will inspire awe and fear… to most".

Harry bowed his head in thanks to Mothra, and left the cave. Outside, Godzilla was waiting for him.

"Ah, I see the old bug accepted you," said Godzilla, "if she hadn't, she'd have driven you into the sea by now. Anyway, let's go introduce you to the others".

With that Godzilla and Harry headed off, not knowing that half a world away, the disappearance of a certain young wizard had been noticed.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! I'm sure you've already worked this out, but the 'noseless thing' was the Horcrux (Since Harry doesn't know who Voldie is yet, he can't call him that). Anyway, next time: Machinations. See you then!


	3. Chapter 3: Machinations

A/N: Again, I'm amazed at the response to this story! Anyway on to the next chapter. Let's see what Dumbles is up to, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Godzilla. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 3: Machinations

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, was sitting in his office, quite annoyed. Somehow despite all his work towards molding the Potter boy into the perfect little martyr, someone had managed in interfere with his plans. Dumbledore didn't know who, but someone had managed to get past the complex and highly illegal ward matrix (containing such gems as magical repelling wards, hatred fields, and magic siphoning wards). His tracking spells and various dark spells applied to Potter (intelligence suppressing curse, vision obstructing curse, physical weakening curse, magic draining curse… you get the general idea). Luckily one of his reserve tracers was still functioning. However when he activated it, he discovered it was pointing to the middle of the Pacific Ocean, which was impossible! No island existed there, _he _would know.

The plan seemed so simple on the surface: place Potter with abusive relatives? Check. Make sure he had no contact with the magical world, and no friends in the Muggle world? Check. Have him be 'rescued' from the aforementioned abusive relatives by someone loyal to a fault? Needs some tweaking.

Yes… whoever had taken his puppet would pay dearly, and if Harry was dead… well, there was always that Longbottom brat. Dumbledore headed out of his office, and began to search for Harry. No matter what Dumbledore would get what he wanted… it was all for the Greater Good, after all.

Dumbledore apperated to Privet Drive, and headed to #4. What he found was not what he was expecting. The house was completely gone, the site where it had once been was reduced to nothing but a perfect hemispherical crater. The area was full of Muggles, who'd set up a perimeter and we examining the site while dressed in full hazmat suits. One brought the device he was holding towards the ground, and it staring ticking wildly, becoming a steady tone.

One of the Muggles came over to Dumbledore, and indicated for him to follow. He was led to a tent of some sort, filled with many others, including Dumbledore's spy Arabella Figg. The Muggles had them line up, and proceeded to scan them with the same device he'd seen them using earlier. As each was scanned, they were either sent through the opening marked 'Clean' or the one labeled 'Decontamination'. Most were waved through into the 'Clean' area, but one particularly rotund young boy was sent to 'Decontamintaion'. Eventually, they came to him.

"Alright Mr.?" said the Muggle.

"Dumbledore," he said.

"Hmm," said the Muggle, checking a list, "You aren't listed as a resident. Are you a friend of the Dursleys?"

"More of an acquaintance," said Dumbledore, "I'm the headmaster of a boarding school which Mrs. Dursley's sister attended".

"Odd, there's no record on file for contact information on this sibling," said the Muggle.

"That is because she is unfortunately desceased," said Dumbledore, placing some false sorrow amongst his words. Lily and James needed to die for the Greater Good.

"Ah, well it seems we have been able to account for all who were registered as living here," said the Muggle, "of those three, only Dudley, son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley has survived… whatever happened here".

It didn't surprise Dumbledore in the slightest that the Dursleys hadn't bothered listing Potter as a resident. After all, he'd made sure that they'd despise him with every fiber of their being. That only two bodies were found meant that Harry must have been taken… with all the suppressions upon him, he should have only been to produce the tiniest spark of magic.

"Do you have any theories or leads?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sorry Mr. Dumbledore," said the Muggle, "It's an ongoing investigation. Anyway, you're clean. Go on through".

Dumbledore nodded, but as we started walking away he launched a silent _legimens_ at the Muggle, to see what he really knew.

_'__My god… what's going on in this town? The level of destruction, the types of burns on the elder Dursleys, the radiation readings… could the Dursleys have been involved with smuggling of nukes? No… doesn't fit: the particle emissions are wrong for that'._

Dumbledore shook his head at this and moved on: nothing on this Muggle's mind was of interest. Dumbledore checked to make sure no one was looking, and Disillusioned himself. He then moved unseen into the 'Decontamination' area, and found Dudley Dursley. He cast another _legimens_, and began sorting through to boy's mind. It was surprisingly difficult, as the boy's thoughts were so disorganized that they formed nasty hazards. Soon enough, though Dumbledore found what he was looking for and looked at the scene before him.

_Dudley watched as his father beat his freak cousin Harry, while his mother watched. Dudley didn't understand why they were doing this: Harry had already been punished for what he did. What had he done to earn a 2__nd__ round? Before long, Dudley could feel a strange tingling on his skin, and noticed all the lights were flickering. Suddenly the three Dursleys were pushed back by some unseen force, and Dudley took cover behind his father. Then everything went white…_

As Dumbledore retracted his mental probe, we wondered at what he'd seen… was it possible that Harry had overwhelmed the blocks upon him, and apperated away? But then what was that force? And what the Muggle thought about radiation… he now had even more question than before. At least he knew Potter wasn't in the hands of some other, who might allow him to break the web which Dumbledore had so carefully spun.

Dumbledore apperated back to his office, and fired of a series of letters to his pawns known as the Order of the Phoenix. In the letters, he explained the situation, but not before putting up the 'grandfather' mask. He was sure that they would find Potter, and this time make _sure _he can't get away. A bit of Compulsion potion here, some Amortentia there, and especially some hatred potions targeted at the entirety of House Slytherin. Yes… soon enough, all the pieces would be in position, and then Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would once again be seen as the lightest of the Light, the one and true savior of the Wizarding World.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time, Harry meets his new family. See you then!


	4. Chapter 4: Family

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Godzilla. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 4: Family

Godzilla led Harry to the center of the island, and roared to the skies, calling over the island's other (current) inhabitants. There were three other giants which approached. One was a creature with a crocodile-like snout and porcupine-like spines coating its back. The second was a pterosaur, while the third was a serpentine dragon.

"Thank you for coming so promptly," said Godzilla, "last night I felt a pulse of radiation from an unknown source. When I look for the source this is who I found. He has decided to join with us, living here on the island".

"A pleasure to meet you," said the spiny creature, "Name's Anguirus".

"I am Rodan," said the pterosaur, "welcome, young one".

"And I am Manda," said the serpentine dragon, "I am pleased to hear you wish to join our little group".

"Thank you, everyone," said Harry, "I am… ah I just realized I don't have a name to fit my new self".

"Ah, you'll think of something blue boy," said Anguirus, who gave Harry a good natured pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an observation area nearby, scientists studied the _kaiju_ to learn about how they act when they're not causing massive property damage. Those allowed into this post must undergo extensive background checks and swear oaths to not harm these creatures or their habitat. As such, those allowed onto the island are a select few, and almost never those outside the research community. However, two of those approved outsiders happened to be on site today. Part of the reason these particular two are allowed on the island is their influence on the research project, being some of the primary financiers, and are also their regular donations to the IKF (International Kaiju Fund). These two happened to also be a pair of 650 year old mages, in the form of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel.

These two have seen nations rise and fall, governments clash and change, and understood why these creatures existed: the Earth itself fighting back against the careless destruction wrought by humanity, using the energies of the greatest weapons man had created to retaliate. Many people regard these creatures with fear… which is sensible, given what they can do. However, while a person is smart, _people_ are foolish, and once and idea takes root, others will latch onto it. As such many view these creatures as nothing but monsters that only deserve destruction… which is why this island's location is so secret. High level classifications, arrays of deflection charms to make ship not land here, and modified Fidelus charms keeping anyone from accidently spilling information.

The Flamels looked out the window at the collection of _kaiju _noticing the metallic blue, 50 meter long dragon they'd never seen before. They noticed it seemed to be exchanging greetings with the others, when Anguirus gave it a pat on the shoulder.

"Doctor," said Nicolas, "what can you tell me about that dragon-like _kaiju_?"

"Nothing, really," said the scientist, "this is the first time we've seen it as well. It might be a recent mutation. It seems to be getting along with the others, so I can only assume they have accepted it".

Nicolas looked at the creature in question, and could swear he felt something vaguely familiar about it. That's when he realized: magic... this _kaiju _had magic! He immediately realized this was something new, previously undiscovered… A actual magical _kaiju_! Certainly, creatures with abilities _resembling_ magic had been seen before, Space Godzilla and its telekinesis, for instance. But those lacked this one had.

_'__I'll have to keep an eye on this one,'_ thought Nicolas.

* * *

Back outside, Harry was listening as the others regaled him with stories of great battles they'd fought.

"…and then G here grabs them by the middle neck and says 'This world is under our protection, go back to your own planet!'" said Rodan, telling of their last encounter with King Ghidora, "and then… and then he uppercuts them right into low orbit!"

Harry couldn't contain is amusement at this image, and falls onto all fours from laughing so hard. Eventually, he regained his composure and got back up again. For the first time in his memory, he was truly happy.

"Alright… enough story time for now," said Godzilla, "This young one, due to the factors of his mutation, requires training on how to use what he's been gifted with. Let's begin with flight. Rodan, I believe that's your cue".

"Right away," said Rodan, "Follow me".

Harry followed the pterosaur, and they came to a cliff overlooking the sea. Rodan stepped up to the edge, with Harry trailing behind.

"Alright," said Rodan, "you are here today to learn one of the purest pleasures of all: flight, the freedom of the skies, watching as the land passes beneath your wings. Now, spread your wings, as far as you can".

Harry did that, and saw his shadow expand to be nearly as wide as he was tall. Rodan looked him over sizing up the proportions of wing surface to body size, and then nodded.

"Yes, I think you'll be an excellent flier," said Rodan, "maybe not the fastest, but you'll be well balanced in the air. Let's do this. Start flapping your wings, curving the tips downward to scoop air more efficiently. Repeat this for every downbeat, and make sure to put enough force behind it or you'll never get anywhere. Once you start taking off, you should be able to feel you balance point, and can better work to maintain it".

Harry nodded, and followed the direction he was given. After a several flaps of his massive wings, he felt his connection to the ground become tenuous and kicked off it time with the next downbeat of his wings. He gained altitude, and found his proper balance. Rodan took off as well and flew to be level with him.

"Good," said Rodan, "now, on to maneuvering and aerial acrobatics. This is more of a learn by observation thing. Follow my lead, and to your best to keep up".

With that Rodan tucked his wings and dived, then leveled off just above the waves. Harry copied the motions, and kept on Rodan's tail. He pulled up and did a half roll, performing a tight U-turn to pass right of Harry's head. Once again Harry copied Rodan's actions, still keeping up. Next Rodan headed for a cavern entrance, and flew inside with Harry still close behind. Rodan weaved back and forth between pillars of limestone, as did Harry. However this was stopped when Rodan turned sideways to fly through a narrow gap, one which Harry couldn't fit through. Rodan soon flew pack out through a different gap, and Harry got back on his tail.

Back outside the cavern, Rodan pulled off a half loop, followed by a half-corkscrew, then leveled off and mirrored the previous pattern. Again Harry copied the pattern, seeing quickly how this move could be useful: a feint. Make you foe expect one thing, but sudden do the other. It had been a good, albeit tricky flight at times, but Rodan had been right: Harry never felt so free as he did with the wind coursing over his wings.

The two _kaiju_ landed, and headed down to the shore. They caught themselves some fish for a snack, each using a different method. Rodan took flight again, swooping down and plucking fish from the water. Harry simply waded in, and to his surprise he had no trouble seeing beneath the waves. He simply chomped down on the fish as they swam by, catching enough to satisfy himself.

The pair headed back inland, ready to meet up this the others again.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time, back to Dumbledore in Britain. See you then!


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Let's see what's going on at Hogwarts, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't of Harry Potter or Godzilla. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 5: Thinking

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, looking for something to take his anger out on. So far, the Potter brat had eluded his grasp for several months, and hadn't been spotted by anyone on the British Isles or Europe. He considered expanding his search to other continents, but stopped himself as he considered what troubles it would cause if to get his agents into parts of the Wizarding World which were currently avoiding Britain. He'd dragged Arabella into his office shortly after the incident, and found she'd had nothing helpful to add, just reiterating what he'd learned from others. Police reports he'd… procured on the incident (for the Greater Good, of course) noted the levels of radiation in the area around #4 Privet Drive dissipated soon after the event, and, in combination with no signs of particular isotopes, was chalked up to an unknown anomaly.

He wondered, though… and searched his memory of other odd occurrences. For some reason he couldn't explain, his thoughts kept going back to a conversation he'd had in 1954. Alastor Moody Sr. (Father of Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody), an Auror he'd been acquainted with at the time had come back early from a trip to learn about magic in other cultures, and was obviously traumatized. He had told Dumbledore about some reptilian creature the size of a Muggle skyscraper wreaking havoc in Tokyo, destroying large portions of the city. Dumbledore, ever the logical puppet master, stunned the apparently crazed man and dug through his mind with Legimency. There, he found that the man was telling the truth: a massive beast, towering above the muggle military's vehicles and knocking them aside like toys.

Once he was done, he cast another spell upon him, locking his mind off from the rest of his body, leaving him comatose unless someone reversed the spell… something Dumbledore possessed the sole knowledge of. Yes, such a clever invention of his… so much so that he used it years later to deprive Longbottom of his parents and pin the action upon Tom's forces.

But back on point: this creature, which Moody's memories had called 'Godzilla', it was interesting to saw the least. Maybe, he had thought at the time, he could come up with a way to harness this beast's power for his own… however, that project was placed on the back burner as the years went on. He still had his research notes, as little use as they'd ever likely be. Among them was a series of scans for the radiated energy profile of this creature. He compared it to the information from the Hazmat team, and found they contained many similarities. What this meant, Dumbledore didn't know. After all, someone would _surely_ have noticed a creature that size stomping around Surrey, and the damage was limited to a single house.

Dumbledore sighed, and reviewed his plan for the next couple years. Step one, reestablish contact with Nicolas, the Alchemist he'd worked with in the past, and convince him to… lend him his Sorcerer's Stone, with a plan to both lure Tom closer to make sure his prophecy is still working, and get his 'Boy-who-Lived' on the proper place making sure he was strong enough to face Tom… and not strong enough to actually kill him outright.

Dumbledore looked over at Fawkes, the Phoenix he'd tricked into serving him sitting on its perch. Fawkes trilled quietly, and looked towards the window. Fawkes watched as the sun sank below the horizon, and reassured himself that he only had to wait for a couple more years, and then the one who would save them all would come back to this land, and when he did, the one who Fawkes was forced to call 'master' would learn what the fury of the Earth looked like.

* * *

In the lake outside Hogwarts Castle, the Giant Squid thought of its cousin… ever since those four Humans struck a bargain with it a millennium ago, it had guarded their fortress and all who walk its halls. It remembers less than a century prior when it sensed its cousin again, but it felt different… like it wasn't the same being any more. It felt sorrow from the tower above, where one of the castle's oldest resident was… the firebird. Oddly, this sorrow was tinged with hope, and the Giant Squid wondered why.

In a chamber deep within the castle's foundations, a serpent slithered quietly through her subterranean domain, ready for another day of peace and quiet. The Basilisk slithered deeper, and came to the _true_ secret chamber of Salazar Slytherin, the one who had hatched her. There, she coiled its body in front of Salazar's portrait. The portrait took notice of her arrival and spoke up in Parseltongue.

"_Ah, Ithnari my dear,_" said Salazar, "_How good to see you_".

"_Yes father,_" Ithnari replied.

Salazar chuckled, Ithnari always called him that, she really thought of him and the other Founders like surrogate parents.

"_So, what brings you down here?_" asked Salazar.

"_Something… strange has happened,_" said Ithnari, "_Earlier this year, I felt something… like Magic itself was rippling. Something new has come into this world, and into being, and I feel whatever it is will bring about great change_".

"_Does this idea of change make you fearful, my dear?_"asked Salazar.

"_No… but it feels neither Dark nor Light,"_ said Ithnari, _"I think... whatever it is will decide the fate of all the world, be it for good or ill_".

"_We can only hope it chooses the right path, whatever the case may be,"_ said Salazar.

"_As you say, Father,_" replied Ithnari, "_good night"._

_"__Good night Ithnari_," said Salazar.

Ithnari the Basilisk slithered off to its 'bed', a large stone which had long ago been enchanted to stay pleasantly warm. She coiled up to rest, and soon fell asleep. In her dreams, it saw a metallic, dark blue dragon, its body longer than she was, standing proudly next to Hogwarts Castle, then turning to fight some foe cloaked in shadows. The dragon roared, and dodged to the side as a bolt of lightning shot towards it from where its foe was. The dragon inhaled deeply, and fired a deep blue beam, crackling with arcane energies, at its foe, which roared in pain as the blast struck. It then seemed to dissipate, the shadow becoming just wisps of smoke. The dragon roared once more this time in victory, then looked down. Ithnari followed its gaze, and saw robes humans, the students and faculty of the school pointing their wands at it fearfully. The dragon looked at them sadly, and then took to the skies, flying out of sight. As this dream ended, Ithnari could only wonder what that was about, and what it meant for the future.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: who's up for a bit destruction and a monster fight?


	6. Chapter 6: Asulmagus

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! For those who don't want harry to adopt an alias for his new form, think of it like this: pretty much any superhero wears an alias while wearing their costume, so, I it seemed sensible that Harry would do the same. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Godzilla. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 6: Asulmagus

Harry had to admit, life as a _kaiju_ was far better than anything he could ever truly remember it being as a human. That's not to say he didn't occasionally get flashes of half-remembered positive feelings. A woman with flaming red hair and emerald eyes, smiling at him. A stag letting him ride on its back. A laughing man sudden turning into a dog and licking his face. A tired-looking man with prematurely grey hair and kind eyes. He wondered if these might have been his parents and their friends, though they certainly didn't match what the Dursleys had told him… he now strongly suspected those monsters told him many falsehoods.

He chuckled to himself, realizing what he'd just called them. Then again, while he might have been by definition a monster, that didn't mean all monsters were big and scaly… no, some of the worst were nothing but masses of hatred and cruelty made flesh… something true of both _Kaiju _and humans. His time here on the island had been quite enjoyable thus far, as the others taught him how to use the abilities he'd been granted by his mutation. He'd seen during this time the other _kaiju_ allied with the island's more permanent residents pass by to meet him.

Harry stepped out of the cavern that had become his home, and headed down to the shore to catch some breakfast. Just as he was finishing up, Godzilla came over to greet him.

"Hey kid," said Godzilla, "how are doing today?"

"Fine," said Harry, "and just how long are you going to call me 'kid'?"

"Until you decide on something to call yourself," said Godzilla, "and whenever I feel like after that".

"So did you need something?" asked Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I do," said Godzilla, "you've progressed well learning how to be one of us. I think it's time to see how you do in the wider world. So, feeling up to smashing something?"

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"The outskirts of Osaka, Japan," said Godzilla, "there's a big chemical plant there, and the surrounding environment is suffering. Mothra suggested this would be a good time to take it out".

"So, just the two of us?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Godzilla, "this is your coming out party, so to speak. Allow the world to know of your existence as you make a name for yourself. Stay high until we're near our destination and follow my lead".

Harry nodded and prepared to take to the skies. Godzilla stomped off into the ocean, and vanished beneath the waves. Harry took flight, and gained altitude quickly, leveling off around 12 miles up. The air was rather cold, thin on oxygen, and full of ozone, though thanks to his mutations, this was no issue. He kept high, and watched down below for Godzilla's position. Sometime later, he watched Godzilla emerge from the sea, and begin across the land surface towards their goal. Eventually, he stopped, and Harry took as a sign for him to descend. He flew down, and landed next to his ally.

"There it is," said Godzilla, gesturing towards their goal.

It was hard to miss: it looked like someone had combined a scientific laboratory, an industrial chemical storage area, and an oil refinery. Harry could also clearly see the area immediately around this facility was suffering, grasses dying and trees withered and contorted into unnatural shapes.

Harry and Godzilla stomped towards the facility, and shortly after they crested the ridge, an alarm much like an air raid siren started blaring away. In the distance they could hear the sound of helicopter winding up their engines to take flight, most likely to see what these monsters were up to. The two _kaiju_ added to the din with their own roars, and started destroying the place. As Harry set about his portion of the task, he unleashed his destructive Nova Breath, blue like a supergiant star. The section he was targeting, the one which looked like a refinery, was instantly turned to slag. He turned to find a new target, when he noticed something felt… off.

There was a sound coming from the structures nearby, the sound of tortured metal as the pipes connected to the storage tanks began to burst, spilling their toxic contents everywhere. At least that's what should have happened. Instead, the chemicals pouring out of the pipe all flowed _uphill_ towards on central point, and began coalescing together. What was once discreet compounds mixed together, forming a homogeneous, greenish-brown sludge. The sludge kept piling up becoming a massive blob. Three points of the surface of the blob indented, becoming imitations of eye sockets and a mouth. Pore-like holes opened up on the blob's surface, and began spewing choking clouds of gas, fouling the air.

"Oh, great… Hedora managed to reform again," said Godzilla.

The animate mass of pollution began to ooze towards them, and Harry felt a little woozy from all the gasses in the air.

"Try and conserve your energy, kid," said Godzilla, "the smog this thing makes can drain your energy".

Hedora flowed towards Godzilla first, remembering in this amorphous mind that this creature it had battled before. Godzilla tried slashing at it with his claws, punching it, kicking it whipping it with his tail, but all these did were disrupt it momentarily before it literally pulled itself together. Godzilla tried blasting it with his Atomic Breath, but to the same effect as its other attacks… Hedora just had too much material available to it for there to be much effect.

In the meantime, Harry was looking around for something that could work against Hedora, and then he spotted it: a chemical storage inside a now damaged building, and labeled 'lN2' on the side. Now, Harry was no fool, despite what some may have thought in the past. Before his mutation, he frequently hid from Dudley and his gang in the public library, reading everything he could. As such, he knew what this tank contained: Nitrogen, supercooled and compressed into a liquid.

Harry grabbed the tank, ripping it from its moorings, and threw it at Hedora. His aim was true, and the tank embedded itself in Hedora's fluid form. The tank, now no longer having its temperature carefully maintained, began to creak and expand, and then if burst. The contents, now freed of the confines of the tank, rapidly expanded and froze a decent chunk of Hedora's flank… but it wasn't enough. The frozen section cracked and fell away, only to be replaced soon afterwards.

Hedora decided it was done playing around: these reptiles which attacked it were being rather troublesome. It extended a portion of its mass, forming tendrils and bound the limbs of the nearer of the two, and started hauling Godzilla closer. Harry saw what was happening, and knew he had to act fast. He looked around, but couldn't find more liquid nitrogen.

_'__I've got to stop that thing,_' thought Harry, _'but how? Freezing it seems to be the best option, but with what? What tools to I have left?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a strange sensation pouring through him. It wasn't unpleasant, and he knew it was some natural part of him. This energy flowed up his right forearm and to his clawed hand, where in came together to form a sphere of rapidly cooling air. This air mass quickly froze, becoming a swirling mass of ice crystals drifting around his claws. The crystals seemed to slow down, and came almost to a complete halt. Harry roared, and launched the icy sphere at Hedora. The toxic blob turned just in time to see it before in impacted. When it hit, the near absolute zero projectile caused all of Hedora's mass to quickly solidifly, and the movement of atoms within it nearly halted. Harry rushed forwards, took to the air, and rammed headlong into the frozen Hedora. The impact shattered Hedora into millions of pieces, hopefully preventing it from pulling itself together any time soon.

Godzilla got to his feet, brushing some remnant Hedora goo off of him, and surveyed the destruction. The facility lay in complete ruins, Hedora was gone, and the kid was standing atop some rubble, roaring in victory. The King of Monsters was impressed; the kid certainly knew how to take out a hostile _kaiju_.

Harry looked around and saw that the military had arrived at some point during their battle. He also wondered what that power he'd used was. It wasn't part of his mutation, of that he was sure. Somewhere, it the back of his mind, a word for what it was clicked into place: magic. Then something else struck him: what Godzilla had said about making a name for himself. He knew that, to some extent, he would always be the human he was born as. As such, he would never forget his original name. However, he needed a different name to wear, to mask his appearance from those who would seek to harm the world. Just as any comic book superhero adopted an alias, so would he. Magic… magus. Azul, word in Spanish for blue. Asulmagus… that was who he was, what the world would call him in this form.

One thing of interest known about all _kaiju_: every single one possesses at least a low level psychic field. For the most part, the only thing this does is cause any who see them to instantly know their name. As such the soldiers watching from inside their tanks instantly knew they were looking at Godziila and Asulmagus. The military had seen them fighting Hedora, and destroying the thing. They watched as the pair of _kaiju_ leave, having completely obliterated the chemical plant during their battle. The pair of mutant creatures left, not bothering the military as they weren't bothering them. It was time to head back home.

* * *

A/N: And there go! Next time: let's see what certain people think of Asulmagus' debut appearance. See you then!


	7. Chapter 7: Planning

A/N: And here's the next chapter! let's see what the world's reactions to Asulmagus' first outing were like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Godzilla. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 7: Planning

Word of the events at the chemical plant spread quickly, and images of the new _kaiju_, Asulmagus were soon seen worldwide. In Japan, scientists were pouring over the footage of this creature in battle, trying to classify its origin. Those with magical relatives decided this was most obviously a mutant dragon, which while technically true, wasn't the full truth. They were also quite intrigued by the blast it fired from its hand: according the thermal sensors, the blast registered at 10 Kelvin… only a small margin away from absolute zero! They were still fiercely debating _how_ it generated this… these sort of temperature were normally only found in laboratory settings and some parts of deep space.

In France, the Flamels received copies of the report from the scientists, and looked them over. The ability the one known as Asulmagus had displayed confirmed the hypothesis which Nicolas held: this new _kaiju_ was a magical being, one of immense power, based off the amount of raw energy it would take to flash freeze something the size of Hedora, especially without a focus of some sort. That is, unless this Asulmagus acted as its own magical focus. Nicolas Flamel reviewed the footage of the creature in action, seeing how this attack manifested. He noticed it took a few seconds to build up, supercool, and then be launched. This shows that it wasn't simply a random, accidental outburst: it illustrated _intent_. However this creature came into being, that it used magic with full intent proved that the _kaiju _were more than just the instinctual animals some believed them to be. No, this showed high level intellect, capability for rational thoughts and actions. Possibly human level intelligence or higher! If only he could find a way to communicate with them...

* * *

Further north, in Hogwarts castle, Dumbledore was reviewing the same information, and coming to his own conclusions. He pulled out his old research notes, and compared them to what he was seeing in this newest data. The results were startling to him: these creatures seemed far more intelligent now than they had in the past. Especially troubling to him was this dragon creature, Asulmagus. He looked over photos, both muggle and magical of this creature's actions in combat. When he saw the icy blast it called forth, he too instantly recognized it for exactly was it was: magic. Dumbledore was _sure_ that all magic wielding dragons had been killed, and their offspring disconnected from it by the ritual he'd performed using the information he'd gotten off Flamel… not that the old alchemist would ever know.

Dumbledore consider the possibility that the mutagenic process could have broken his supremely dark curse. But that seemed unlikely. He wondered, could this Asulmagus have been a human wizard at some point, with a magical Animagus form of a dragon, who got exposed to radiation and turned into this creature? Dumbledore chuckled and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. That explanation held no water… if someone had an Animagus form like that, _he'd_ surely know.

But still, a monster like this wielding magic… it showed they were an even greater threat than Dumbledore had realized. Previously, he had planned to simply vilify them, portraying them as nothing but mindless brutes bent on destruction of humanity. But if they could call upon magic, how long until they learned to communicate in human tongues, and could tell the world what they were like? It couldn't be allowed. He needed to find a way to weaken their minds, force them into a more easily controlled state. All for the Greater Good, of course.

Dumbledore had continued his search for Potter in the meantime and there was still no sign of the boy. All of Britain had been searched, and Europe had been turned upside down, and still nothing. He tried to get his people into the Americas, but they got stopped by the authorities there. However, the American aurors did promise the keep an eye out for the missing boy. In Asia, Africa, and Australia the story was the same, so Dumbledore was stuck for what to do.

* * *

Back on Monster Island, Godzilla and Asulmagus had arrived back home, and the other immediately clamored to hear what had happened. They were happy to tell, explaining the sudden appearance of Hedora, and of Asulmagus discovering his new ability and his naming. The others were amazed by what they heard, and asked Asulmagus to demonstrate. He complied, and soon there was an iceberg drifting out into the Pacific. Sitting back from the others, but watching silently over them was Mothra who, like certain humans half a world away, recognized Asulmagus' newest ability for what it was.

Mothra thought of this and remembered Asulmagus' origins: an abused human boy who through a series of events became the _kaiju _before her. She did not begrudge him in any way, unlike some did with humans. Rather, she was happy for him. He was being allowed to experience something that he'd never have gotten a chance to, had he not mutated: a, while rather strange and diverse, caring family. She also knew that in less than two years, he would need to leave the island. Not because he'd done anything to earn banishment… no, far from it, he'd be welcome back at any time. No, in reality he needed to leave for the safety of all around him: He would need to learn to control his magic, otherwise it could become a danger to the entire world. That of course meant attending a human magical school. Mothra took off from her perch, and flew back to her lair… she needed to get her servants to work on something to help him.

* * *

A/N: And there go! Next time: Asulmagus celebrates his first full year as a _kaiju_, and things are going perfectly... until the London Incident. See you then!


	8. Chapter 8: The London Incident

A/N: And here it is! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Godzilla. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 8: The London Incident

Asulmagus woke to another beautiful day on the island, and thought back on everything he'd experienced during the past 12 months. It was amazing to think that only a year ago today he turned from an abused little boy into Asulmagus, a creature of awesome power. It seemed more like a lifetime ago. He wondered what would have happened to him if he hadn't changed… most likely he'd be dead Vernon's hand, or be rotting in an orphanage somewhere, or maybe abandoned in the woods to fend for himself… no, that last one wouldn't happen, it would have been too kind of Vernon Dursley to do that…

Asulmagus left his lair, and head down to where the others had prepared a celebration of his birthday (That is to say, the day he became a _kaiju_, which conveniently happened to coincide with his actual birthday). He ate his fill of the special feast they'd brought up for him: a Marlin, fresh from the ocean. All in all, a very good start to the day.

"Thanks everyone," said Asulmagus, "I really appreciate everything you've done for me over the past year".

"Hey, it's the least we could do," said Anguirus, "Here's hoping for another great year!"

The others roared in approval, and the Godzilla turned to speak with Asulmagus.

"So what were you thinking of doing today?" asked Godzilla.

"Not sure, I think I might just go for a relaxing flight," said Asulmagus, "see some sights while I have the chance".

"Alright," said Godzilla, "but you know the rules: keep out of trouble, and try to avoid knock down _too_ many cites".

Everyone laughed at his joke, and then Asulmagus took wing, flying east. He gained altitude, and flew to the Jet Stream to aid his travels. The wind carried him over North America, and he watched the Cascades pass beneath his wings, followed by the Great Plains and then the Appalachians. He continued flying along, passing across the Atlantic then changing course for Great Britain. He didn't know why, but he felt that those islands held something important for him. As he passed over Scotland, he saw a grand old castle… one he recognized from within his mindscape during his transformation. He committed the castle's location to memory, and then turned south.

His wings soon carried him over London, where something was… off. Then he saw it: something was swimming into the mouth of the Thames, something big. As it moved into a shallower waters of the river, he got a look at what it was. It was a Squid _kaiju_, walking along the riverbed on its tentacles. Asulmagus knew this one: it was Gezora, a _kaiju_ which normally kept fairly quiet, preferring to live in the deepest parts of the ocean. This made Asulmagus wonder: What was he doing in London? The answer came soon enough: Gezora lashed out with a tentacle, knocking down an office building (luckily it was a weekend). Asulmagus flew down and called out to the cephalopod.

"Gezora?" roared Asulmagus, "What do you think you're doing?"

The squid turned to look at him, its eyes glassy, and uttered a single word: "Kill".

_'__Hmm, looks like I'll have to knock him out and drag him back out to sea'_ thought Asulmagus.

He flew even lower, and then landed in the river, roaring a challenge to Gezora. The squid in question approached, swinging its tentacles in an effort to keep its foe back. Asulmagus saw through its action, and went low, kicking it at its many legs. Gezora tried to bind him in retaliation but Asulmagus slipped away. Gezora regained its footing, but at the same time Asulmagus felt the same sort of energy flowing through him as when he froze Hedora. He looked at his fore paw, and saw that sparks of electricity were jumping between his claws. He channeled the energy forwards, and shot forth a bolt of lightning at Gezora. As it traveled at the speed of light, there was no way it could have been dodged. The shock wouldn't be nearly enough to be lethal, but it would knock Gezora out cold for a while.

Asulmagus took flight again, and picked up Gezora in his claws. It was quite a load, but nothing he couldn't handle. He carried his burden over the deep Atlantic, and then dropped him into the waters below. This served to be an effective wake up call for him, as he quickly surfaced looking confused.

"Wha… how did I get here?" said Gezora, who then spotted the one flying above him, "You… you are Asulmagus, correct?"

"Yes. Now, mind explaining why you were smashing London?" asked Asulmagus.

"I was doing what?" said Gezora, "The last thing I remember, I was thinking about my cousin, who lives in a lake on the north of the island. After that… everything goes blank, except for an overwhelming feeling of rage".

"Odd," said Asulmagus, "sounds like you might have been mind controlled, I hear it happens fairly often when one alien race or another feels like invading… though I haven't heard anything about such an invasion".

"True," said Gezora, "I think I'd prefer to go home now".

"Go right ahead," said Asulmagus, "you caused fairly minor damage overall".

Gezora waved a tentacle at him and then vanished beneath the waves. Asulmagus got back on his way, and his wings carried him back to Monster Island, where his family awaited. Once there, he headed to Godzilla to inform him of what had occurred.

"Ah, good to see you're back," said Godzilla, "have a good day?"

"It was fine," said Asulmagus, "until I reached London, that is".

"What happened?" asked Godzilla.

"Gezora was making trouble," said Asulmagus, "I knocked him out and moved him away from the city. When he woke up, he explained that he'd blacked out and the next thing he remembered was nothing but rage".

"Any damage?" asked Godzilla.

"Fairly minor," said Asulmagus, "just some office towers".

"Well, good work," said Godzilla, "you should go see Mothra when you have the chance. She wanted to talk to you about something".

Asulmagus nodded and headed off to Mothra's lair. Inside, he found the monster in question waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Asulmagus," said Mothra.

"You wished to speak with me?" replied Asulmagus.

"Yes, it involves the powers you used to battle both Hedora and Gezora," said Mothra.

Asulmagus didn't question how Mothra was already aware of this most recent event. She seemed to know more than she ever let on.

"What about it?" asked Asulmagus.

"That power you have channeled, it is true magic," said Mothra, "you were born with it, and it carried over to your current self. You must learn to properly control it".

"What do you mean?" asked Asulmagus.

"Magic… it is within all living things to some extent," said Mothra, "however not all can call upon it. You are one of those who can. However, without proper training it will become volatile, prone to unwanted discharges. You would become a danger to yourself and all around you".

"What can be done to prevent this?" asked Asulmagus, "can you teach me to control this?"

"I cannot. There is no one in our world who can," said Mothra, "There are however, among the humans. They have schools from which you may receive training. You will need to attend one".

"Pardon me, but how?" asked Asulmagus, "I doubt they allow a_ kaiju _into their halls of learning".

"True," said Mothra, "but that is where you have an advantage: you were human once, and you can be again, at least in appearance. What is required to do this will not change who you are, you will always be Asulmagus. It will simply conceal you within your human skin".

Asulmagus considered Mothra's words. This magic of his was useful, and to learn to wield it better would be a boon. Having to pretend to be human again while doing so was a small price to pay.

"Alright," said Asulmagus, "what must be done".

"Sit, and listen," said Mothra, "I shall explain all in detail".

* * *

A/N: And there we are! Note that this will be the last _kaiju_ battle for a while. Anyway, next time: News of the London Incident spreads, and as you all know, news travels fast.


	9. Chapter 9: News Travels Fast

A/N: And here we are! Let's see what certain individuals responses to the London Incident were. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Godzilla. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 9: News Travels Fast

Back in England, the country, both the Magical and Mundane portions were in uproar: London, coming under attack by Gezora, a massive squid creature, only to be dragged away by Asulmagus. On the mundane side, they were reeling due to this being the first monster attack on British soil in some time, the contingency plans needed updating… they couldn't rely on the timely arrival of another monster to take out future threats.

On the magical side, due to it being roughly a century or two behind, the panic was far greater, since the pureblood supremacists who controlled the government did everything in their power to keep their world in its stagnant state. As a result, the appearance of the enormous monsters in London, not far from Diagon Alley, left them running about like headless chickens.

There were some exceptions:

In Ottery St. Catchpole, a young girl with an almost ethereal air to her added these creatures to her notes on rare species, right below the Nargle and Crumple-horned Snorkack. As Luna Lovegood did, she whistled tunelessly to herself, safe in the knowledge the next few years would be _quite_ interesting.

Elsewhere, A round-faced boy living with his grandmother ducked out of the main room as her friends came by to visit, heading off to the greenhouses. While some might see this as odd, Neville Longbottom always enjoyed gardening, as he found it a great way to relax. As Neville Longbottom tended to his plants, his mind turned to those creatures which had appeared in London. He wondered why they had suddenly shown up… what were they like? What would they say if they could communicate? Unbeknownst to him, a muggleborn witch, daughter if two dentists, was wondering something similar.

Meanwhile, in a grand manor, a blond haired, pureblood witch had arrived back home with her parents after a day in Daigon Alley, and had actually seen the monsters from fairly close by. Until now, she never realized creatures quite like that existed in the world, but rather than outright fear, she felt intrigued, wishing to learn more about them. She could recognize the basic form of the creatures, being a squid and a dragon. However, their size put other members of those respective species to shame. She wandered into the family library, and stared looking for any books that might allow her to understand better. The first few books she tried were no help, but then she noticed one which appeared to have _kanji_ written on the cover. She pulled it out, and saw it was a translated copy of a book written in 1970. Interestingly, she recognized the author. It was written by 'Simon Croswell', a pen-name known to be used by Nicolas Flamel. The book was titled _'Daikaiju: a study on Earth's greatest creatures._

Daphne Greengrass opened the book, and read in excitedly. The open chapter described what these '_kaiju'_ were: creatures, some of which were prehistoric creatures, which had somehow survived into the modern day, and mutated by the effects of nuclear weapons. The book was well written, designed to help its reader understand the concepts it spoke of. Later on, it spoke of the first recorded appearance of one of these creatures: Tokyo, 1954, when a reptilian creature the size of a skyscraper emerged from the sea to wreak havoc. It was later determined that this attack was due to his home having been as Test site for atomic weapons. As she read about the destructive power of these devices made by muggle hands, Daphne started to realize just how far behind the magical world was.

Back on point, it seems Flamel spent several years studying these creatures at an undisclosed location. He had come to the conclusion that these creatures were actually highly intelligent, could think creatively, and possibly even communicate amongst each other. Also included in the book was a selection of magical photograph of the creatures, some showing them fighting, others of them on an island somewhere interacting with each other.

Up in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was busy preparing for the next school term, reviewing the halls, making sure the ghosts were in top form, renewing the animosity wards between the Great Houses, that sort of thing. As he made is rounds, the recent event in London floated through his memory. Those two creatures, fighting it out until Asulmagus carried the other one, Gezora away. He also wondered why he seemed to know their names so well. He could not recall where he'd heard them, couldn't think of anyone who told them to him, yet he remembered them clear as day! Another mystery to add to the ever growing pile.

On the other hand, his plans for the 1991 school term were well underway. The third floor corridor was being converted into an obstacle course which his Boy-who-Lived would run. He still wasn't sure which one he'd use: Potter was still missing, yet his name was still listed on the school admissions roster, showing that wherever he was, he was alive. On the other hand, if Potter failed to show up, then he could still use Longbottom.

At the same time, Fawkes sat on his perch, looking out the window and trilling quietly. He was counting the days until the worthy one came, the one who could take him from this place. It was only a little over a year now until he came, the blue-scaled beast, the one marked by Voldemort through the false prophecy: Asulmagus, or as he would be known to those in the castle, Harry James Potter..

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: we learn more of the plan to get Harry/Asulmagus the education he needs. See you then!


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan

A/N: And here's the next chapter! This time: Harry meets the Flamels!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Godzilla. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Plan

As Asulmagus listened to what Mothra had come up with, he couldn't help to break into a toothy grin. The idea was to use a piece of technology left behind by one of the many groups of aliens which had attempted to take the earth for their own. The device was a Power Limiter, originally designed to disable _kaiju_ by siphoning off their energies, and using them to power the device. Mothra explained that her servants, a strange pair of tiny girls, had kept it around just in case they ever encountered a hostile creature they couldn't take out. Now, though they had a interesting way to repurpose it. They would strip it down and remake it, combining the original tech with some magical runes, so that instead of draining him dry, it would tap into the human part of him, thus allowing it to be pulled back to the surface. They would also program it so that he'd be the sole controller of it, and so that he could release the restriction when he needed to. Of course, even with it active he wouldn't be without his powers: it was a physical change only, and while he wouldn't be nearly as powerful in that form, he could still cause some damage if sufficiently pushed.

By December, the modifications were complete. Mothra called Asulmagus back to her lair for a trial run. When he arrived, the girls were waiting there, one holding the Limiter, the other a mirror.

"Are you ready to try it out?" asked Mothra.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Asulmagus.

He took the Limiter, and placed it around his forearm. Nothing immediately happened.

"Now then, state 'Activate Limiter'," said Mothra.

"Alright," said Asulmagus, "Activate Limiter!"

The effects were immediate, and in a flash of light, a well tanned boy stood in the cavern. At the same time, the limiter resized to fit properly. It was Harry Potter, but bettered by his freedom from the Dursleys. His body was healthy, where it had once been emaciated. He stood taller than he had before, and better muscled as well. His facial structure had a sharp look about it, his emerald eyes seeming slightly luminous. But one change which couldn't at all be explained by healthy living was found on his back. There, one could see what looked like an intricate tattoo of a scale pattern and a pair of wings. However, if one were to touch it, they would find they were _quite_ the real thing.

"Good, it worked properly," said Mothra, "To return to your true self, state 'Offline Limiter'".

"Offline Limiter!" said Harry.

The light returned, and once more Asulmagus stood in Mothra's lair.

"Excellent! With this, you should be able to learn to control your magic properly," said Mothra, "however, before that it would be best to acclimate yourself to acting human again".

"How would I go about that?" asked Asulmagus.

"We have some allies amongst humanity, which we can contact through somewhat remote means," said Mothra, "in particular, a man and a woman who have done their best to understand us since we emerged. They will meet you in Tokyo tomorrow, and once a week after that as need be. You will need to travel there, head to meeting location, and tell them the phrase to let them know you are you".

Asulmagus nodded to this and after committing all the details to memory, headed back to his own lair to sleep, and thing on what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

The next morning, he was up bright and early for his first meeting with his contacts. He headed out, flying to a place where he could land without being spotted, at least this early. He triggered the Limiter, slipped on the clothes that had been prepared last night and he'd brought with him. Once he was ready, he headed to the hotel along the shore. Inside, he found the pair he was told to seek. They certainly didn't look 600 years old, but apparently they were. He approached them and spoke the words.

"Pardon me," said Harry.

"Can we help you, young man?" asked the man.

"Possibly, the Old Moth sends her regards to the ageless, the azure wings greets you," said Harry.

The pair's eyes went wide, and they stood to greet him.

"Ah, you must be Harry," said Nicolas, "a pleasure to meet you".

"The same," said Harry.

"Well, let's get going," said Nicolas, "we need to assess where you're at right now so we can see where you need to improve".

The trio headed for the elevator, and then rode it up to the Famel's suite. Once inside, they relaxed a bit.

"Well, you're certainly an interesting one," said Nicolas, "from what we've been told you were human originally, before becoming what you are now".

"That is correct," said Harry.

"And would I also be correct in assuming you are the one known as Asulmagus?" added Nicolas.

"Yes, where are you going with these questions?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I must apologize for my husband," said Pernelle, "he's always trying to research new things, and the _kaiju_ have been a bit of a pet project of his since the 50's".

"Ah, yes… I guess I got a little carried away," said Nicolas, "anyway, onto the assessment".

A short while later, they had completed the exam. To their surprise, Harry passed with more or less flying colors. Truthfully, he could essentially walk out right now and fit right in. however, Nicolas still had something he wanted from Harry.

"I must say, your existence is quite amazing," said Nicolas, "I never dreamed I'd actually be able to speak with a _kaiju_. Would you mind answering some questions of mine? I'd love to update my information on your kind".

"Sounds fair enough," said Harry, "but could keep my name out of it?"

"Of course," said Nicolas, "now first question…"

Several hours later, the interview was complete, and Nicolas Flamel was positively giddy over all he'd learned. These beautiful creatures were even greater than he'd imagined! He'd taken copious notes, enough to greatly improve on his previous edition.

Harry left them, chuckling at how happy he'd been able to make that man. He headed towards the sea, diving beneath the waves and swimming into the evening. Once he was sufficiently far from shore, he deactivated the Limiter and flew home.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next Time: The Return to the Magical World! See you then!


End file.
